Meet Mayhem, Lucy
by Waylo
Summary: Mirajane is always poking at Lucy about her love life with Natsu even though the blonde always bluntly denies it. Then comes a newcomer out of nowhere and instantly becomes friends with Mira. So what if series of 'accidents' happened to our favorite characters? Especially when it's the She-Devil and a Mystery Man planning everything out. (A/N: Remake of Mayhem in Lucy's Love)
1. The She-Devil and the Mysterious Man

**Hi guys! So this is the remade version of 'Mayhem in Lucy's Love'. I hope that this is better than the previous and that it was worth the wait. I know that I may have angered the readers of 'Mayhem in Lucy's Love', and so I hope that you would enjoy this remade version. Please enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Alex Sapphire.**

* * *

**Intro:  
The She-Devil and The Mystery Man**

* * *

"Natsu, watch your back!" Erza shouted out as soon as she threw a dagger straight at said man. Natsu dodged her dagger, ready to yell and question her why she did that, before noticing a bandit collapsing beside him.

"Thanks, Erza!" he called. From the corner of his eye, he saw another bandit running at him with a long sword. Natsu immediately dodged the man's attack, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and sent him flying to the closest tree. Which also caused the tree to tip over.

"_Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!_" Lucy summoned. Natsu glanced over his shoulder and saw the celestial mage take on two bandits, but after seeing Aries catch them in her wool, he didn't have to worry. "I'm sorry!" Aries cried.

Lucy sweat dropped. "You don't have to apologize all the time, Aries. You always save me."

"I'm sorry...," the ram sniffled. "I'll be on my way now."

Lucy smiled and thanked the girl before she was sent away. "I'm done over here!" she called out.

"Me too!" Gray shouted over to them, coming out of the trees with minor injuries. Then out came along were five bandits that were tied together, all had their teeths chattering. Gray didn't even hold back, did he? Poor guys. Gray looked over to Natsu and saw that he was still fighting before snorting. "You're still fighting, Natsu? I'm already done!"

Natsu grabbed a bandit and punched him to the ground before stopping and fumed at Gray. "Shut up Droopy Eyes! I'm about to take out one more, and that'll be six KOs!"

Gray sneered. "Oh really? Where is he then?" Natsu glanced around, not seeing the bandit anywhere. He turned back to Gray. "Goddammit Gray! You made me lose him!"

Gray glared at the dragon slayer. "That was your own fault, fire breath! You were supposed to keep an eye on the enemy! Don't put the blame on me!" A second later, the two rivals were close to bashing their heads together before the said bandit came flying out of nowhere and landed between them. The two immediately froze in their tracks and robotically turned their heads in the direction he was thrown from. They both swallowed the lumps in their throats.

Lucy and Happy sighed from afar as they watched Erza trudge towards the two idiot rivals. In the eyes of Gray and Natsu, they saw a red headed demon with fangs and pointed nails ready to rip them apart. "_Natsu...Gray..._I thought we were _clear_ that there wouldn't be any _bickering _on this mission."

Lucy couldn't help but feel pity for the two. Happy just watched with a carefree face while he nibbled on his fish. "That's what they get when they don't follow orders from Erza." The blonde silently agreed. Who wouldn't be scared of Erza?

"H-Hey, guys!" she carefully called, not wanting to feel Erza's wrath. "Shouldn't we get back to the town? We need to get our reward..."

Erza stopped in her tracks and nodded. "Right. We can't get off track." Gray and Natsu relaxed and sighed in relief, silently thanking Lucy for saving them. Then they stiffened again when Erza shot them a glare. "However, I will punish you two when we get back to the guild."

"A-Aye...," Natsu saluted. Gray nodded his head nonstop, both were close to tears when they imagined their 'punishment'. Happy hovered over to Natsu and said, "I guess you and Gray are tied then huh? 5-5 KOs."

Natsu gave a disgusted look. "I'm still stronger than him." Gray sneered. "Psh, we'll see about that."

"Quit it!" Lucy smacked both of their heads. "You guys do _not _want to piss off Erza again!"

They both muttered, but compelled. Lucy huffed and watched Erza drag the bandits by rope. This mission wasn't that hard. She smiled. If only missions were always fun like this.

Unbeknownst to the team, their entire battle was watched. From the closest hill, which was yards away from where the team was, a black cloaked man stood. The bottom of the cloak was tattered and old and the man was hooded by the cloak. His eyes were wide with surprise. He was dumbfounded, but at the same time, he wanted to crumble down to his knees.

A name he forbade himself to ever say, a name that was a taboo to him, came tumbling out of his trembling lips. "_Lauren..._"

* * *

"Yo!" Master Makarov greeted the team as soon as they stepped into the guild. "Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back, Master," Erza smiled. _It's only been a week though, _Lucy thought with a nervous smile.

"Lucy! Welcome back!" Lucy turned her head toward the melodic voice of Mirajane. "How was the mission?"

The blonde sighed. "Tiring as usual. At least they didn't destroy anything this time...maybe a few trees, but nothing serious."

The bartender smiled. "That's good then." Then her smile became devious. "Anything happen between you and Natsu?"

Lucy sweat dropped. "Mira! Please, it's not like that between us!" Mirajane giggled. "Oh really? We'll see about that."

The blonde sighed. Once Mirajane gets an idea in her head, she never lets it go. She stared over to Natsu who was busying himself with Gray again, finishing off what they had started earlier that day. He was stupid. Carefree. Dense as well. Why should she have a reason to like him?

As soon as she thought that question, millions of good qualities came filtering in her head. Strong. Lean. Fun. Always with a positive attitude. Fights for his friends. Knows how to cheer someone up unknowingly. If a friend is involved in something, he immediately becomes involved as well. Full of justice. _Slightly _cute.

The blonde blushed when she realized that her train of thought was now full of Natsu this, Natsu that. Something the bartender caught immediately. "Lucy? Is something the matter?"

"N-N-N-Nothing!" the flustered mage waved her hands all over the place. Mirajane cocked her head to the side, not understanding what Lucy was doing.

"Lucy!" a man called her from behind. Said person let out a tiny squeak and jumped in her seat. She turned her head to face the person who called her. "Natsu! Quit scaring me! One day I'll die of a heart attack!"

"Sheesh, calm down, weirdo," Natsu frowned. Hearing her irritating nickname popped a vein in her head. "I _told _you to stop calling me that!" she smacked his head. "Owww!" he yelped.

The bartender just watched the soon to be lovebirds and giggled. "You two are so adorable together," she murmured.

The two best friends quit bickering with each other and turned their heads to the bartender. "What?" they said simultaneously.

She turned around and hummed. "Nothing~"

A cough interrupted the noise in the guild. Everybody looked up from what they were doing and gave their attention to Master. "Everyone, I'd like to announce...we have a new member joining us."

The guild cheered. "Who?" "If the memeber is a chick, hope she's hot!" "Is he strong?"

The master silenced the calls with the raise of his hands. "His name is Alex Sapphire. Come on out!"

"Umm...you didn't have to announce it to the entire guild, Master Makarov," a man came out of his office. He was cloaked. No one could see who he was or what kind of physical traits he had. "Hi everyone, my name is Alex, as Master had already said. I am honored to be a member of Fairy Tail."

Master nodded. "That's it, go back to whatever you runts were doing." He turned around and began heading back to his office, but stopped when he was next to Alex. "Don't do anything stupid," he said before entering his office.

Alex smiled. "Yes sir." His eyes trailed over the guild and landed at where the bar was. Then he saw _her. _He clenched his shirt inside the cloak and bit his lip. After all this time, she had not once contacted him. Then his eyes widened as _her _image faded into nothingness and in her place sat someone else. _Her _long flowing orange hair was now at shoulder length and golden. _Her _bright emerald eyes were now replaced by bright chocolate ones. _Her _beautiful, smooth pale skin was now slightly tanned.

Alex blinked and wiped his eyes, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. _She _wasn't there anymore. Maybe he was just daydreaming. He walked over to the bar and greeted the bartender. "Hi, my name's Alex...could I get a stamp?"

The albino beauty smiled. "Sure Alex! What color would you like?" He thought about it. "Could I get...-"

_"Alex! I like your haircolor! It's my new favorite color!"_

He smiled. "Could I get light blue? And on my neck?"

"Alright!" she took out a stamp and stamped him. "Welcome to the guild, Alex! My name is Mirajane. Mira for short."

"Nice to meet you, Mirajane." He glanced over to the bickering couple. "Are those two dating?" Mirajane sighed and cupped her cheek with her hand. "Sadly, no. They look good together though, huh?"

Alex hummed in agreement. She continued on, "They are always together 24/7. Many people also agree that they should date. Too bad that they don't notice the feelings they hold for each other."

He sat down and continued to listen to the bartender. "The feelings they have for each other?" he repeated as a question. She nodded. "You should see how they act towards each other." He glanced over at them. The blonde had smacked the pinky with a blush on her face and he growled at her. He looked back at Mirajane and raised an eyebrow, pointing his finger at the 'couple'.

She sighed. "No, not right now. Just keep on observing them some other day. You should see how much they care for each other and enjoy each other's company."

Alex let out an 'Ah' and then turned to look at the two once more. He smirked. "I wonder what kind of 'accidents' can bring the two together?" Mirajane smiled. "I wonder...Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Alex?"

His grin became devious. "Oh you bet I am."

And like that, as soon as they met, the she-devil instantly befriended the mystery man.

* * *

**Please review on how you thought about this intro!**


	2. Mistakes Happen

**Accident One:  
****Mistakes Happen**

* * *

Lucy rolled around in bed. She was cold. Really cold. She reached out for her blanket blindly and when she found the fabric, she pulled it up to cover her body besides her arms. A soft blow of wind made her shiver in her sleep. She turned in her bed and found a source of heat right beside her. Sighing, she snuggled closer to the strange heat until she was basically snuggled against it. She placed her head on top of it since her neck was beginning to hurt and let out another sigh when she got comfortable at the position.

It was weird though. It felt hard...and she felt something drape over her waist...and she felt bumps over where her finger were trailing curiously...and she felt wind. Why was there wind in her perfectly sealed room? A low chuckle vibrated against her body...Wait a second. A chuckle...?

"Luce..." a low husky and _ohdamnisithot _voice called. "It tickles when you move your hands around my stomach."

Her eyes immediately shot open as soon as those words were spoken. There she went face to face with the dragon slayer. Then she looked down to where her hands were; trailing over his packed abdomen...no wonder it felt hard. Then she noticed that Natsu had his arm wrapped around her waist. And then realization hit her like a thunder bolt; she was snuggling with Natsu. Natsu was holding her against him. She was feeling his toned body (which she hardly minded, she had always stolen glances whenever she got the chance). And they were _face to face._ Practically only a few inches away for their lips being able to meet!

Lucy's face all of a sudden felt hot and her heart began to palpitate faster and faster in every passing second that came by. And every single second that came by she grew more and more conscious of Natsu's body against hers, how nice it felt being held by him, and his addicting smell of spice and smoke. Never thought that would be a good combination. She also grew weary of the fact that he was shirtless, _for some freaking odd reason. _And then she remembered the fact that Happy could be on his way and burst into her apartment at any second.

"Luce...?" her blush darkened when she heard her name roll off his tongue and come out with his low husky voice. A second later, all she could focus on was his lips. She ignored everything and just let her eyes trail his moving lips. "Hey, you okay?" He placed a hand on her forehead, making her snap out of her trance.

Shooting straight up from her bed, she immediately screamed. Natsu plugged his ears and cursed to himself for being sensitive to sound. "What the HELL?!" he shouted.

"_I _should be the one saying that!" Lucy yelled back, getting out of the bed as fast as she could. Was she just enchanted by him? No, no no nononononononoooooo. There was absolutely no way. Noooooo way. I mean, Natsu was an idiot. He's stupid. He's dense. Childish all the more. She couldn't stand his stupid pranks. Why was she enchanted by him?

The blonde took deep breaths trying to calm herself. She placed a hand against her heart, seeing if it was still beating abnormally. Then she placed her other hand against her cheek, her cold hand cooling off her heated face. No, she was just overthinking it. Yeah, she was just overthinking it. There was no way. Just no way, right?

Lucy sent a glare at the dragon slayer. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE YOU PERVERT!" And before he knew it, he was sent flying out of her window with a large bump on his head. He'd never thought her _Lucy Kicks _hurt, but now that he had experienced it firsthand, he's pretty sure he didn't want to feel it ever again.

* * *

Mirajane couldn't help but feel the tense atmosphere around the guild. She stared at Lucy who had a stiff posture and then at natsu who was sulking with his head on the table. Yep, something was definitely up. A cloaked man sat down a few chairs away from Lucy and Mira went to tend to him. "Hey Alex."

Alex looked at the blonde and pink haired man. "Did something happen?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure myself, but judging by how they are acting, I'm thinking yes, something did happen." She saw Happy flying into the guild with a fish that had a ribbon, most likely for Carla. When the bartender caught the attention of the blue cat, he came flying over. "Hi Mirajane!"

"Hi Happy," she smiled. The cat then looked over at the stranger sitting. "Oh him? Don't mind him Happy-" Alex interrupted, "Excuse me?" However she ignored him, "-he's a new member. His name's Alex."

Happy just stared at Alex, making him a bit uneasy, but then the cat just turned away from him with his paw covering his puffing mouth. "_Weirdo._" Oh that made something pop in his head. "Now look here cat-"

"_Happy,_" Mirajane interrupted Alex. "Can you tell me what happened between Natsu and Lucy?"

The blue cat contemplated for a bit before answering, "Maayybbeeee...but it'll cost ya." Alex blinked and then looked at Mirajane. She had nodded. Now he was stupefied. Was she going to _pay _ a cat? When she took a fish and placed it on a plate, Alex nearly fell off his chair. So _that's _what he meant by 'cost'. The cat's a cat, what did he expect?

"Well, all I know is that Natsu had snuck into Lucy's room again, but as soon as I got there, Lucy had thrown Natsu out the window. More violently than usual too. " Happy said, filling the two in as much as possible. "Natsu doesn't even know why she's so angry."

The bartender hummed in response and Alex nodded. "Well, that's all I know. Thanks for the treat, Mira!" the cat flew off to wherever Carla was.

"Soo...that guy sneaks into her room every night?" Alex asked.

Mira nodded and laughed. "Yep, that's why I said that they spend 24/7 with each other in the chapter before. I wasn't joking that time."

Alex smiled. "Well, anyone would be pissed that someone was sneaking into their room every night." Mirajane sweat dropped. "True, but Lucy and Natsu are always talking to each other after that. This time Lucy is really angry." She placed a hand against her cheek. "I wonder what Natsu did this time..."

Alex slyly smirked. "Shall we find out?"

She smiled. "Please do."

* * *

Lucy had spent the entire day not talking to Natsu. It was weird not talking to him, or him coming over to tease her. Instead he had given her space and was sulking the entire day. Although he was cute when his bottom lip was sticking out. She blushed and waved that thought away and continued walking home.

Then she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Lucy stopped in her tracks and her heart began to beat faster and harder. Could that be Natsu again? That guy was never good at hiding himself when it came to following her. Was he going to talk to her like nothing had ever happened? She clenched her coat and began to turn around, but stopped herself and shook her head. She had told herself that she would avoid Natsu until she calmed down. And she wasn't calm.

She continued to walk home, and before she knew it, she heard the footsteps right behind her. That was weird. If it were Natsu, he would immediately scare the wits out of her. And this person was way to close to her for that to happen. Now fear began to pollute her heart. What if the person behind her wasn't Natsu? What if he was some stalker? He was right behind her, and there was no way out of it.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and before she could let out a scream, her mouth was covered with a rough hand. Now she was totally scared. Lucy was slowly turned to face a mystery person. He was cloaked and she couldnt see his face. Partly because his face was shadowed by his hood and because it was nighttime. She wanted to cry.

"Hi there," the man spoke. Lucy was surprised. For a creeper, he had a gorgeous and kind voice. "Sorry if I scared you. If I had called you earlier, you would've ran off once you saw me, so I had no choice but to do this."

Lucy was now trembling. So he was a stalker? "I'm not a stalker for your information. And I'm sorry that I'm covering your mouth, so once I let go promise me you won't scream, alright?" She nodded slowly. "Good, I'm letting go now."

She gasped for air. "W-Who are you?"

The cloaked man pointed at himself. "Me? Name's Alex Sapphire. Recently the newest member of Fairy Tail." He showed her his neck where his stamp was.

"Alex?" she repeated, trying to recall. "Now that I think about it, Master did introduce you to us, didn't he?"

Lucy only saw his mouth curve into a smile, everything else was shadowed by his cloak and hood. "That's me. Sooo I'm sorry about earlier. Didn't mean to scare you."

She laughed the matter off. "No, it's okay. But what I don't get is that if you didn't want to scare me, why didn't you take off your cloak?" Alex stiffened, a detail Lucy didn't fail to catch. She immediately took her words back. "Nevermind, don't answer that question. If it's personal, then you don't have to tell me."

Alex nervously laughed. "Yeahh..sorry. So do you mind if I walk you home?" he changed the subject. "It's dangerous for someone as beautiful as you to walk home alone. Something like earlier could have happened, only difference is that the stalker wouldn't have been me." He chuckled.

Lucy nervously smiled. "T-That's nothing something to laugh about, Alex. And please do." She glanced behind Alex for a few seconds, wondering if the dragon slayer was close by or not. She sighed when they was no sign of him. What was she expecting? Alex, unbeknownst to her, smirked. He already knew what to do. "Expecting someone, Lucy?"

"U-Um," she took one final glance behind him, "No, not really. We should be on our way now."

"Riigghhtt," Alex agreed. He let her walk ahead of him as he stayed behind for a bit. He looked over his shoulder and mischievously smiled at the guild which was far behind now. That guy was bound to come over to Lucy's place sooner or later. No matter. He'll just improvise until then.

After a while, they had reached her home. The walk there was pretty good, they were talking about stuff, Fairy Tail, and what they like. Now that they were actually here, awkward silence just broke out between the two.

"Soo...I guess I'll just take me leave then," Alex turned his back to her, not really sure what to do in this situation. He didn't think this part through, not at all. He had forgotten that Lucy and him were still complete strangers, and that there was no possibility that she was going to let him in her house.

"Alex," Lucy called out, to his surprise. He looked at her, a questioning look evident on his shadowed face. "Why don't you come in? We can use the time to get to know each other better, after all, you are a new member. I could tell you the things you should avoid and the things you wouldn't, _ever, _want to do." Her eyebrows furrowed together when she said the last part of her sentence. _Natsu and Gray always pay the price for doing such things, _she bitterly thought. "And since you had recently joined Fairy Tail, you don't really have a place to stay yet, huh?"

Alex blinked in wonder. "Uh, yeah, sure. I came to Fairy Tail and joined as soon as possible that I forgot to look for an apartment." He looked at her and then to her house, and then back at her. "But Lucy..." He walked up to her. She cocked her head to the side, silently saying for him to continue what he was saying. Unknowingly, she also backed up until her back hit her door and now he was hovering above her. Alex placed his forearm above her head against the door and leaned down close to her face. "You shouldn't invite a stranger into your house, especially when you live by yourself. Don't forget that you also have killer looks," he nearly growled into her ear. He did it purposely though. The dragon slayer could be here at any minute now.

Lucy blushed in embarrassment, finally noticing their proximity. She never noticed his height earlier when they were walking together, but now in this situation, she certainly saw the difference between hers and his. She turned her head to the side and subconsciously tucked her head down and closed her eyes shut. Alex smirked. As he thought, she didn't like being in situations like these, but then he remembered back to the dragon slayer and her. They were always pretty damn close. He grinned, so Mira was right. They have subconcious feelings for each other.

"I'm kidding," Alex chuckled, backing off of her. "You really shouldn't invite strangers into your home, Lucy. Who knows what they could do to you, like I did." The blonde stiffened at his comment. "Relax. I'm not that kind of person, besides-"

"I know you're not that kind of person, Alex," Lucy stated. Alex's eyes widened at her response, looking into her eyes. She looked confident and determined that he wasn't a bad person. He smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you are a part of Fairy Tail. And Fairy Tail is family," she said with a straightforward look. He felt warm on the inside. It was an odd feeling, it had been forever since he had felt such a feeling. _Family. _How long had it been?

"Right..." he agreed with her, looking down at the ground.

She huffed and turned around to face her door and opened it. She entered her home and looked over her shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in!"

Alex scratched his head, careful of his hood. "Yes ma'am." Before he stepped into the house, his head abruptly turned to look at the shadows around the house. He grinned. That guy's here.

* * *

"She just let him in!"  
"Aye. He was kind after all, of course Lucy is going to let him go in."  
"But she always kicks us out! Like this morning!"  
"Aye. Lucy's weird."  
"Isn't that you own fault, flame brain?"  
"Wha-! What the hell are _you _doing here, popsicle?! And how is it my fault?"  
"_You _always barge into her house without asking you flaming dipshit!"  
"Natsu...Gray...Both of you _shut the hell up_ so we can sort this problem out."  
"Aye...!"  
"Aye sir! Lucy's weird for letting a stranger in!"

* * *

Lucy sneezed, nearly dropping the tray of desserts and tea she was going to place down. Alex looked up at her from the ground with a questioning look. The blonde scowled. "Those idiots must be talking about me back at the guild."

He chuckled. "You must be very famous then, huh?"

She sighed and frowned. "No, not in the way that you're thinking."

Alex laughed, ignoring the fact that he practically felt the presence of the group outside of the house. When she served him his cup of tea, he caught notice of her quick glances at the closed, and unlocked, window. He smirked. "Waiting for someone?"

At the same time, Lucy was sipping her tea as well. Caught off guard by the sudden question, she quickly spit it out, directly at Alex. He mentally cursed to himself. He wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Alex!" Lucy gasped. "Oh my God! I am _so _sorry!" The blonde immediately stood up and quickly turned her head to every corner, amd wemt looking for a cloth or something to wipe with. "Towel towel towel..."

"Um, Lucy-" Alex held out his arm.

"Found it! Here Ale-_KYA!" _she tripped over her own feet and landed on Alex, startling the man in the process and had him fall backwards onto his back as well. Unknowingly, his hood fell off of his head.

* * *

"_KYA!_"

Natsu abruptly stood up from his crouching position with an angry/worried expression on his face. "Lucy!" said through gritted teeth and took off. Gray, Erza and Happy just watched him jump at Lucy's window furociously and sighed. That pink headed idiot was hopeless.

"Let's go, Gray, Happy," Erza ordered, turning her back at Lucy's home and started walking toward the guild. "Lucy and Natsu need their time alone."

"You bet they do, did you see how intense today was even though they weren't even talking?" Gray clicked his tongue as a cold shiver went down his spine. "And it was only for today! If it lasted any longer, I wouldn't be able to bear with it."

"Aye!" Happy cheered, flying beside the two mages. "It's not fun when Natsu is sulking and Lucy is angry."

* * *

Lucy's eyes were squeezed shut, bracing for pain to shoot through her, but it didn't. Weird. She slowly opened her eyes to see a man's face. His eyes were squeezed shut, his eyebrows furrowed together and a pained expression. But what awed the blonde was how beautiful and _gorgeous _this man was, and what caught her eyes the most was the color of his short, messy hairystyle; icy-blue. It was shining beautifully in the light of her house.

"Owowow..." the man murmured, his eyes opening up. Lucy swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Even his eyes were mesmerizing and same color as his hair. Their eyes met, and somehow she felt weak, not being able to move. "Lucy?" he spoke. "You okay? You're not hurt are you?"

The blonde blinked, bewildered. "...Alex? Is that-"

"Lucy!" the windows were slammed open and a pink haired man was halfway through the opening before his eyes landed on the blonde and the blue haired man.

Lucy's eyes trailed over to Natsu. "Natsu!" His eyes became angry and furocious, jumping through the window and stomping over to where she was. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her off of Alex. She blushed when she was held against Natsu's torso, but was subconsciously enjoying his proximity and warmth.

Alex stood up with his hands up. "Whoa whoa whoaaa there man. If you're thinking I did something, I didn't. She just tripped, and I caught her, nothing else. So calm down-"

"Who, or _what, _the hell are you?" Natsu scowled, his nose scrunched up, as if he was smelling something he didn't like. Alex blinked. bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"You smell...strange..." _like rotting flesh _was what he wanted to add in, but he learned what to say and what not to say from Erza. Alex sniffed himself and chuckled. "Ah, I haven't showered in a long time, that must be why. I'll get going then." He smirked at the dragon slayer, who was still glaring at him, and backed away towards Lucy's door. "Alright, alright. I'm leaving as fast as I can." He looked over to Lucy with a smile. "Bye Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild."

"Uh, right. Bye, Alex," Lucy answered. And then Alex was gone. She looked up at Natsu who loosened his grip on her. "Natsu...?" He looked down at her, his eyes softening and pulled her in for a hug, his chin resting on top of her head. She blushed, not knowing what had become of Natsu. "W-W-What are y-you doing, N-Natsu...?" she stuttered, cursing herself for doing so.

"That guy...he's weird..." he murmured.

"What?" Lucy blinked.

"Nothing!" he smiled. "I'm hungry!"

She sighed. What a way to kill the moment. She smiled. This was Natsu after all though. And this day was just empty without him. Without his jokes and teases. Without his smile and laughter. Her stomach twisted and butterflies flew around. No, no! She shouldn't be thinking that way. She shooked her head and tried pushing out of Natsu's embrace, but he didn't let go.

"Natsu?" she questioned. "I need you to let go of me so I can go make dinner."

"Nahh," he answered, leaning against her body. "You're comfortable and warm. I don't wanna let go."

Lucy's face heated up and her heart pounded against her chest. So he's just going to hug her?! "Warm...it's getting warmer and more comfortable..." he murmured.

The sly bastard. She continued trying to push him away, but he continued to cling onto her and before she knew it, they fell onto her bed. The pink haired dragon slayer was snoring away, holding the celestial mage in his arms.

"Natsu...Natsu! Let go of me!" she smacked his torso But he didn't wake up. Sighing and giving up, she melted in his embrace and placed her head on his chest. Huh...maybe she could get used to this since it _was _comfortable. She smiled, thanking God for having them make up with one another.

Somewhere out there, Alex was sneezing. "Huh...someone must be talking about me." He looked over his shoulder, although there was nothing to see now that he was deep into a forest. "Seriously, those two owe me big time."

* * *

Lucy woke up very, and strangely, warm. And she felt something wrapped around her. Weird. She opened her eyes only to meet the face of her best friend, who was snoring away peacefully. Yes, she was about to burst and scream her lungs out. But no, she did not after she remembered the events of last night. She blushed at the thought that they were sleeping and holding each other throughout the entire night as if they were an actual couple.

She supported herself on one of her elbows and forearm on Natsu's torso and opened her mouth, wanting to wake up the dragon slayer. However when his eyebrows twisted in a funny way and his mouth went crooked, he looked adorable, something she had always overlooked since she was always panicing and screaming at him to get out of her house. And her heart nearly stopped when Natsu mumbled,

"_Lucy..._"

Her face heated up and she wanted to scream into her pillow. Was she hearing things? She was wasn't she? There was just no way. No way Natsu would dream about her. Unless...she looked at him suspiciously, seeing if he was awake or not. And he wasn't.

"..._You're weird..._"

Something popped inside her head. Okay, this guy was definitely dreaming about her, but not in _that _way. This bastard...why must he _always _make her think the wrong way?! She grabbed one of her pillows and stuffed it in his face, ignoring his struggling. "I. AM. NOT. _WEIRD._"

* * *

**Damn Natsu, don't piss of Lucy like that, she's deadly. I actually do feel bad for you though xP. Hi guys! This chapter's long, so I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to end it with Alex talking to Mirajane about what had happened, but then I thought, "Maybe they would like it better if they found out what happened to Lucy and Natsu in the morning." So I hope this chapter was awesome and that you guys loved it. Hopefully.**

**Anyways, please review! It's really appreciated! And you guys are free to give me ideas on what to write next, but at the same time, you guys don't have to. :) This is the kind of story that has its own plot but also the satisfaction of my readers, ya know? :D But remember, you guys don't have to. :) Well, that's all! Please review!**


End file.
